Un día sin ti
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Si logro vivir un día sin ti, quizás logre aguantar una eternidad y quizás logre dejarte ir. CLEMI


**Un Día Sin Ti**

Una mañana sola de nuevo, una mañana más que despierto y no estás, un día más viva y sin ti, me aturde la luz de la ventana, no quiero que amanezca más si no estás conmigo, desearía que ese maldito sol desaparezca, desearía que el mundo no existiera, desearía perderme y no recordarte más. Miro a cualquier parte y en todas estás tú, siempre tú…

**_Qué hora es? ,_**

**_Bienvenida la mañana._**

**_Tan sola yo y el cielo tan azul._**

**_En mi café, en mi radio y en mi tele_**

**_Siempre estas tu._**

Mis pies desnudos y el frío del suelo, se cuelan hasta mi alma, y aunque no quiero debo irme ya, de nuevo llorando, por algo que nunca sucederá, y este estúpido sentimiento que no se va, a Dios gracias no puedes verme así, si tan solo de tus labios escapara de nuevo un TE QUIERO, si tan solo pudieras sonreírme de nuevo, pero no lo has hecho…

**_Para empezar me levanto de la cama_**

**_Y voy vistiéndome asi corno así._**

**_Gracias a Dios tu no puedes verme_**

**_Llorando por ti._**

Un solo día que vivo sin ti, uno solo y parece eternidad, pero debo acostumbrarme a estar así, a vivir sin ti, no me queda más, solo esperar un día más lejos de ti, amanecer de nuevo sin ti, dormir sola, soñar son la soledad, vivir miles de eternidades lejos de ti, duele, duele hacerse a la idea, de jamás verte de nuevo, duele y de nuevo me hace llorar…

**_Un dia sin ti_**

**_Es una eternidad, es un adiós_**

**_Que duele por dos._**

**_Solo esperar, la soledad._**

**_Un dia sin ti._**

Si una puerta se abriera y escuchara de nuevo tu voz??, pero no será así en tu línea solo entra el contestador, lo peor de todo es que no se… no se como se vive sin ti, no se como caminar sin ti, como reír si tu no estás, si la vida se me fue detrás de ti, si lo único que me impulsa es un nuevo ser, si lo único que me motiva es una vida que no es la mía, una vida que no es la tuya…

**_Busco tu voz y el teléfono me lleva_**

**_Al puerto gris de tu contestador._**

**_Ayudame, yo no sé como pasarme_**

**_Un dia sin ti._**

Ayúdame, sálvame, quédate, dime que volverás, dime que regresaras, júrame que no me dejarás, y quizá pueda aguantar el vivir un día sin ti, y quizás me haga fuerte, para no llorar, o dime que hacer para aceptar que en cualquier momento te perderé…

**_No tengo amigos_**

**_Ni otra cosa que hacer_**

**_Solo pienso fuertemente en ti ... oh..._**

**_Me niego a ser tu amor_**

**_A cambio de un dia sin tí._**

**_Un dia sin ti..._**

_Su mirada azul celeste, se perdía en el ocaso del atardecer, mientras la vida se le escapa con él, mientras la muerte se lo lleva poco a poco, y una nueva vida crece dentro de esa mujer, conectado a miles de aparatos que prolongan su vida, se encuentra el amor de su vida, muriendo o esperando o agonizando o viviendo, nadie lo sabe, solo él, un día más y el no le volverá a hablar, un día más y él no la volverá a mirar, una noche más y el jamás la abrazará, unos años más y ese nuevo ser jamás le llamará papá, sus lilas cabellos se mantienen estáticos desde el día que entró ahí, sus ojos azules se mantienen cerrados, su mueca invisible, se mantiene sellada, su corazón moribundo se mantiene intacto, no resta si no esperar, no resta si no aguardar a que llegue el final, y su vida se extinga, y la muerte atienda y su alma se vaya, y la pena la embargue, y el fruto de su amor nazca… y su hijo viva y su hijo crezca y su hijo se vaya… y ella muera en paz para no vivir un día jamás sin él… y así pasará el tiempo avanzará hasta que llegue el final._

Hola! Un beso y un saludito a todas, quiero aclarar que este fic hace mucho tiempo que lo tenía, si bien se dieron cuenta es un CLEMI, bastante dramático, pero es que me está entrando la depre, y me como me puse a revisar mis archivos, salió este y lo edité, así que porfitas no sean malas conmigo y diganme que opinan, por cierto una palabra de aliento en estos momentos no me caería, nada mal. Por cierto la canción es de Roxette y se llama precismente UN DIA SIN TI, creo que la idea de la canción no era esa, pero yo la quise tomar así, así que SORRY!! Nos leemos luegito, SEE YOU LATER.


End file.
